España & Nueva España
by ComeGalletas-san
Summary: One-shot/ México, decidida a ser independiente, hace que firmen un acta con la cual dejaría de estar bajo la tutela de España. No Guerras y con Relevancia Historica. Un Fem!Méx y un Antonio muy paternal. Entren y lean. ¡Primer fic! xD


_27 de septiembre de 1821_

Eran las 10 de la mañana, la capital estaba llena de gente: abrazandose, conviviendo, festejando, mientras el ejercito desfilaba por las calles de la capital. Al frente se encontraban Agustín de Iturbide junto con una joven nacion, México, y detras de ellos el ejercito trigarante desfilando por la capital. Celebrando la victoria al ejercito españos tras 11 años de guerra.

—¡_Viva México! ¡Viva la Virgen de Guadalupe! ¡Muera el mal gobierno!— _era lo que mas se escuchaba gritar a la gente.

Todos parecian muy felices, pero por dentro, México se sentia algo culpable... ya no podria vivir con España en su casa, ni ser tan unidos como antes... ya no podia depender de el. Sentia una enorme tristeza al recordar todos esos momentos felices junto a España. Pero sabia que era lo mejor para su pueblo. Asi que miro al cielo y en su cara se marco una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Al terminar el desfile, se celebro misa, y despues Iturbide dirigio un discurso a la poblacion:

—_Mexicanos: Ya estáis en el caso de saludar a la patria independiente como os anuncié en Iguala; ya recorrí el inmenso espacio que hay desde la esclavitud a la libertad, y toqué los diversos resortes para que todo americano manifestase su opinión escondida..._

La joven nacion no parecia interesarle mucho el discurso, estaba metida en su mundo y estaba emocionada. Ahora hiba a poder tomar sus propias desiciones, no hiba a tener que depender de alguien... no... ya no más...

Era tarde del 28 de septiembre, los miembros de la Junta se reunieron en el Palacio Nacional para redactar el Acta de Independencia de la nueva nación independiente. La joven no podia creer que cuando firmaran ese documento, ella hiba a ser libre.

En esa misma habitacion tambien se encontraba 38 miembros del parlamento español y España, quien habia sido el tutor e imagen paterna de México durante aproximadamente 300 años, el se veia triste, sus ojos esmeralda reflejaban melanconia y sus labios tristeza, no queria que su pequeña se alejara de el.

Al firmar el documento, México grito de la emoción, tomo al papel entre sus manos y empezo a saltar como loca mostrando su felicidad. Los mayores la dejaron sola en la habitacion para que celebrara todo lo que quiera. Por el contrario, en el pasillo, España no aguanto más, solto de una en una lagrimas... no lo queria creer.

La joven nacion siguio celebrando sin percatarse del llanto del mayor.

Cuando salio de la habitación, México vio al español sentado en el suelo, su cara mostraba notoriamente que habia llorado. Ella no habia pensado en como se sentiria España tras su independencia. Se acerco a el sutilmente y le dijo

—¿_España? ¿Estas bien?_ — Pero el mayor no dio ninguna respuesta.

La chica, para poder calmar un poco a quien habia sido su tutor se acerco a el, lo abrazo y le susurro unas palabras

—_Sabes... puede que me halla independizado. Pero, para ti y unicamente para ti... seguire siendo esa pequeña niña que tanto querias, quieres y querras... tu niña._— Esas palabras parecieron tener efecto, Antonio correspondio al abrazo

—_Te quise, te quiero y siempre te querre... mi pequeña Nueva España..._

—**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-—**

Bien! este es mi primer fic (^w^) ¡NO ME MATEN! me inspire leyendo algunos sobre la independencia de México y mi tarea de historia. No se mucho sobre la independencia de México, bueno si se, pero es con el periodo con que mas me revuelvo. Tenia miedo de publicarlo y que no sea del gusto de todos. Oh! y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía.

Bueno me gustaria saber su opinión... ya que es mi primer fic y me gustaria mejorar mis historias de forma que sean agradables de leer... agradesco opiniones

PD*Perdon si este se parece a otros fics o algo... ¡no era mi intención! si es asi mil disculpas.

||Se despide con amor: ComeGalletas-san|| [Yeah, Amo las galletas, sobretodo las de mantequilla]


End file.
